


Love/Lust

by Sapphire09



Series: The Purity of Desire [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: It starts off as a convenience.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Purity of Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Love/Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of Geralt/other wolf witchers. But only mentioned. Also, I'm not really sure, but I guess it's somewhat dubious consent? They both consent to the sex, but there is an element of dishonesty with the intention? Jaskier is pining and all. I may be just being over-cautious but well, there's your warning, if you're uncomfortable with it.

Everything started off because of convenience.

That was maybe a little bit unfair, Jaskier thinks. After all, calling it convenience seemed so impersonal, when even he could feel that some form of caring did happen from both sides. Different, but there was nothing impersonal about it. But, the truth of the matter was, it _was_ an arrangement made out of _convenience_.

They've been trekking the woods for a few nights, the next town still quite far, and the small villages they've passed didn't have the proper... _business_ Geralt needed. 

Geralt had become quite high-strung, a little bit more irritable than usual, though he tried to hide it from Jaskier, rein in his temper, even though Jaskier already knew what this is. Perhaps, it was because it hasn't been long ago since Jaskier joined his travel again, and Geralt didn't want to make the same mistake.

Jaskier hoped that was what was happening, anyway.

Witchers have a libido, horny beasts that needed tending to seemingly every fortnight. Jaskier already knew how much coin Geralt tend to spend in a whorehouse, when he can afford it. If he couldn't, Geralt will be a little bit more irritable, a bit more unfriendly and much more silent, until he can.

The idea came after Jaskier asked Geralt a question, after the Witcher had spoken of a place called Kaer Morhen.

"Is that place near town? If you're there all winter, how do you… you know. Your libido thing? I imagine it gets unbearable, high-strung Witchers with nowhere to release it."

Geralt had been hesitant in answering him, but Jaskier was genuinely curious. He knew that taking care of it by hand didn't seem to help Geralt much, just enough to tide himself over until he can get into a whorehouse, or when he was still with Yennefer, until they reunite again, by way of Destiny. Violence helped a little, slaying monsters and sometimes bandits, but he didn't know if Kaer Morhen would have those in abundance, to tide over all the Witchers until winter ends.

"We take care of each other," Geralt had explained haltingly. "Besides Vesemir. He has his own way, being the oldest of us. I have no idea what he does to relieve it and I don't really want to know. But me, Eskel, and Lambert, we all grew up together. Especially Eskel, since we were from the same batch. Faced the same difficulty and similar curiosities. We have an… understanding, when it comes to that. Nothing romantic, none of us feel that for each other. But, another warm body and a willing hand is better than none at all."

That was the first time Jaskier began to think of it. The war has destroyed a lot in its path, and that means more stretches of empty road, destruction, and a sea of dead bodies and less villages to visit. Also, more stretches of woods, off the beaten path, because sometimes the woods can be safer than the path filled with dead soldiers and ghouls.

That also means Geralt libido often gets unattended, with the lack of willing, sexy sorceress, and willing whores. Which also means Geralt's increasing frustration and slowly-escalating recklessness in trying to find more monsters to fight. Which was bad, for Jaskier. He wasn't into the yelling and the recklessness, though Geralt at least has enough wits to always stop himself before he could say anything as bad as the things he had said on the mountain. Which Jaskier appreciated, honestly. 

He had told Geralt, he may love and care for the Witcher as a beloved friend and companion, but more of that kind of talk and Jaskier promised he wouldn't grin and bear with it, and Geralt should consider to never look for Jaskier ever again.

What Jaskier didn't say, it would be better for the Witcher to never look for him if such thing ever happens again because Jaskier is likely to have died of heartbreak. Or on the verge of, at least. And, if it does come to that, he doubts he can forgive the Witcher again, no matter how much he grovels. Once is a mistake, twice is a choice, so the saying goes.

Anyway, when Jaskier had the thought, it was as much for his own sake and Geralt. The Witcher was a fine specimen, and from what Jaskier knew, he always left his partner satisfied. Jaskier also has a libido, though nowhere near the Witcher's himself. He likes sex, especially when given willingly and taken with both parties' consent. It's not like he minds a male's touch either, and he was fine with a lot of sexual acts, deviant or otherwise. Pleasure is pleasure, after all.

That was Jaskier's reason anyway, if asked. Truthfully, he was just _curious. Wanting_. Also, he was in love, and in _lust_ with the white-haired Witcher. Have been, for a while. So, what if he took a little advantage. He knows very well the extent of this arrangement and he wouldn't hope for more. After all, in the end of the day, the 'arrangement' was made between two consenting individuals.

So, one night, Jaskier made the decision to offer himself, after he saw a particular mean look on Geralt's face as he skinned and cut the rabbit open and the angry look he had as they waited for the rabbits to cook. Surely, he thought, this can't go on, and it'll be a long while yet until they find a civilization that will have what Geralt needs.

"I don't mind, if you don't mind with me," he told Geralt in the quiet lull, after their dinner. He tried for coy and seductive, though his nerves told him he probably looked more foolish than sexy. Doesn't matter, his words are now more important than how he looks.

"Besides, I love the pleasures of flesh myself. You're horny, I'm horny, so why not we help each other? It won't have to be anything more, just like with you and other wolf witchers. I may not have the right anatomies or the right amount of stamina to completely satisfy you, but I am quite hardy, willing, and I have been told I have quite a talented hand and mouth. I'm quite confident I can help tide you over until we reach the city. All I ask that you are willing to touch my cock, and your verbal consent."

The surprise was expected, but since Geralt didn't refuse immediately, he thought maybe, it will work. Geralt was hesitant, understandably. But, that means he was considering it and not immediately think the idea ludicrous, or even repulsive. A gentleman to the end, and Jaskier understood the hesitance. He understands now, their friendship means something to the Witcher too, even more aware of it after he had almost ruined it with thoughtless words made in anger and frustration. 

But, what the Witcher doesn't know, Jaskier would rip out his own beating heart and cut off his own neck, if Geralt needs it. The pleasure of his own body, to sate the lust in the Witcher is no hardship at all, compared. In fact, Jaskier _wanted_ it.

Ah, he was already imagining it. How delicious it must be, to be the object of the White Wolf's desire? Something he was always envious of Yennefer, now maybe he can have a chance for a taste of that 

Geralt must have seen something on Jaskier's expression, maybe heard the sincerity of his words, or smelled the desire emanating from Jaskier, because he hummed a sound that vaguely sounded like a confirmation or agreement. Jaskier needed more than a vague sound though, no matter how fluent he is in Geralt's various hums. For this, before anything truly happens, he needs Geralt's clear word.

"Words, Geralt. For all I am into all kinds of sex, I still require worded consent," Jaskier said, though he was smiling as he stood up from his perch, walking nearer to the Witcher. Yellow eyes followed his movement, and when Jaskier plopped himself on the Witcher's lap, sword-callused hands went around his waist and held on his back instead of pushing him away. It was a loose hold, if a bit hesitant still. But, when Jaskier leaned his face in a tease for a kiss, the Witcher leaned in, closing more of the distance, their noses now touching and their lips only a hairsbreadth away.

"Words, Geralt," Jaskier murmured softly, holding that distance and leaned away slightly when Geralt leaned closer again. He could feel Geralt's soft exhale against his lips. Yellow to blue, Jaskier was giddy for the want in those dilated pupils, the desire and lust, and he willed Geralt to give word to it even as a part of him prepared for rejection.

"Yes," the Witcher growled, and Jaskier closed that distance himself without another second to waste and let himself be devoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, smut 😏

**Author's Note:**

> This may not make much sense if you haven't read the previous parts, so maybe you can go do that, if you want?


End file.
